Ryan Ferran
Access Granted... Imperial Database 14A/B215, Personal Records of General Ryan Ferran Ryan Ferran is an ex-Imperial gerneral who deserted after losing faith in the Empire and it's leadership. Early Life Ryan was born in a small house 10 miles east of Keldabe on Mandalore, 15 years before the start of the Clone Wars. At an early age, like many of his kind, he was tought how to fight in close-quarters and from distance. Early on, it was clear he was going to be better at close to medium range fights than from longer ranges, so his father, Joeseph Ferran, stopped training him with snipers. His other training, though, was cut short when he was 8, when his father died of wounds after a bar fight against 4 drunk Mandos. As Ryan watched in horror as his father was being killed before his eyes, a passerby named Kal Skitara broke up the fight, killing 2 of the Mandos and hurting the other 2. His efforts were in vain, as Joeseph died 4 hours later of injuries. Skitara took it upon himself to train the young boy at the request of the family. Skitara trained Ferran rigoriously for 3 years until he had to train commandos on Kamino. Inspired by Kal's teachings, Ryan finished his training and went on to learn to be a capable pilot under the teachings of his older brother, Nathaniel. At 17 years old and 3 years into the Clone Wars, a rouge Mando clan by the name of Crussandi attacked Keldabe on a day Ryan's whole family was there. The battle was only for two hours, but in those 2 hours, a Crussandi airstrike hit a building near where Ryan's brother and mother were. It collapsed, killing his mother and fataly wounding his brother. Believing Skitara was still on Kamino, Ryan had no life left on Mandalore. He then liqufied the assests the family owned, 5 acres of land, a small house, and 2 landspeeders, for enough cash to buy a starfighter and began to fly to Coruscant. Once outside the gravity well and able to make a hyperspace jump, a sudden rift storm formed, transporting him and his fighter to Corascant, 17 years after the Battle of Endor. Joining the Military and Career Once on Corascant, and not knowing really what happend, Ryan joined the military academy. Knowing that this planet was not like the one Skitara and his family had told him stories of as a child, he quickly came up with a fake birthdate, birthplace, and background. Suspicious but not worried, they accepted him and he quickly moved onto officer training. Within 3 years, he had been promoted to Lt. Colonel an was in command of a large garrison on Kuat. Around 20 years after the Battle of Endor, another Rift Storm happen, although much larger, bringing the entire Empire with it. Knowing he still had a job to do, he continued his command without any major disruptions, unlike other garrisons. His skills improving and continuing to serve the Empire valiantly, he grabbed the attention of one very important figure in the Emperor's eyes, Darth Vader. Impressed by the young man's abilities, he invited him to a dinner he was having with the Grand Moffs and the Emporer. Stunned, Ryan was forced to accept, knowing what would happen if he denied. Baffled and amazed by the young man, Palpatine publicaly promoted Ryan to General and was put in charge of a fleet of 6 ships and a large garrison by Kuat's capital city. Secretly, though, Ryan was also put in charge of a secret research facility on Kamino, and a secret black operations unit comprised of Dark Troopers were transfered into his garrison. Being in command of the Kuat garrison was easy enough, and so was commanding the Kamino facility, Ryan felt like he had it made at the moment. But then, what he found inside the labs stunned and horrified him. In the labs, his ''labs, he found the living bodies of former Republic commandos, ARCs, and Kal Skitara all frozen in carbonite. When asked, the scientists said that they were caught on Mandalore for treason against the Empire, except for 3 commandos, who were frozen to preserve their skills for when needed. Other than those labs, the research going on at the facilities were what you would expect, weapons, armor, reverse-engineering, designs. Ryan took great pride in one area of study though. It was called ''Project: Resurrection, where Clone War era ships and materials were reconstructed to be made better than current items. Including these were Mk. I clone trooper armor, Dc-15s, and 25 ships, made up of 10 Venator-class Destroyers, 10 Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruisers, and 5 Acclamator Mk. I Assault ships. Ryan's time commanding the facility and garrison was vbery helpful to him mentally, including career wise. His original garrison from when he was a Colonel became his elite guard aboard an Executer-class Super Star Destroyer named the I.C.S. Phoenix. The acting commander of the new garrison before he arrived was an upstart girl named Kayla Johansen, who he became very good friends with. And the thing Ryan liked most of all about his commands was that he didn't have to report anything to the Emporer until the project was finished. That meant no progress reports, no timetable, and no interferance from the outside. Begining of the End Things did, eventually, begin to go wrong. Joining Hellcat Squadron Ryan now had only one question, "Where do I go now?" He remembered a report he read on the Anti-Hellcat Armada, so Ryan decided that going on a lonewolf campaign could be useful. His 2nd in command, Kayla, talked him out of it. Deciding that there was only one other way he could effectivly fight the Empire, Ferran suggested going to Earth, the capital of Hellcat Squadron and the Coalition. Although not thrilled that they were joining their former enemies, the rest of the troops and crew agreed it was the only way to completely dismantle the Empire. The fleet of 32 set a course to Earth and jumped into hyperspace, leaving nothing behind related to their work. When they exited hyperspace, they were immediatly met by Coalition forces, to which Ryan sent one message to them, "Do not engage us." The Coalition ships, not answering, were about to fire on the fleet. They were suddenly stopped by an order coming from the Hellcat Squadron psychic, Adriana Llehctim, ordiering them to stand down. Ryan then took a shuttle, dressed in a gray Imperial uniform, to the Coalition planet. Personality and Traits Ryan is a well built soldier, around 6'4" and 210 lbs., with short black hair and hazel eyes. He doesn't talk a lot, only speeking up when he deems appropriate, and cares a lot about his soldiers. Ryan is described by other Imperials as just another cold-hearted Mando, but smart. To his friends and troops, though, he is described as a quiet, ingenious individual who does what it takes to get the job done, except on the expense of his troops. His original garrison admits, he was a cold person when they first met him, but after the introduction of the new garrison, he began to soften up a little. Many believe this is because of his new 2nd-in-command, Kayla, saying that she "relieves his stress". She denies this, saying they are just friends, and he says he has no time for things like that. Like his friend, Kal Skitara, Ryan carries a three-sided knife with him on many missions. Also like his mentor, he prefers to sleep in chairs, and always keeps his right forearm armor on.That holds his three sided knife, a communicator, and his commando ejectable blade. Equipment and Vehicles Ryan is armed with, on a normal mission, 2 modified Dc-15s sidearms, a Dc-15a Blaster Rifle, a Dc-17m modifiable blaster with multible attachments, grenades, explosives, a hatchet, 2 wrist mounted ejectable knives as found on Republic Commandos, and a combat knife that can be dropped into his hand from a hatch on the underside of his right armplate. His fighter, the Phoenix's Apprentice, is a product of Project: Ressurection, as it is a modified Jedi Starfighter from the Clone Wars. Dc-15s Sidearms: Modified from the original versions, these versions include a full auto capability, increased accuracy, and a silencer. The silencer only quiets it, it does not get rid of the muzzle flash or the blue blaster glow. These 2 weapons are carried in holsters on Ryan's kama when in armor, or in his jecket when in civilian clothes. At least one in on him at nearly all times. Dc-15a, Dc-17m, Wrist mounted knives, Grenades, and Explosives: These weapons are carried on Ryan when in combat, but mainly not while in civie clothes. The Dc-15a either folds up and is stored on Ryan's back, or slung over his shoulder. The Dc-17m is attached to his right shin, while the attachments are on his left shin, and ammo dispersed throughout his belt and left thigh. The grenades and explosives are stored on the backside of his belt. His wrist mounted knives are the same as used on republic commandos, they eject, stab, and go back into the sheath of the armor. Hatchet:''' A regular hatchet from the look of it, it is actually a light hatchet, similar to a lightsaber. When turned on, the cutting edge glows red and can slice throught things as easily as a lightsaber, but thats it. It is also made from metal found from a meteor, allowing the blade to be very hard to begin with. '''Phoenix's Apprentice: Ryan Ferran's personal fighter is a modified version of the Jedi Starfighters used in the Clone Wars. It has 4 heavy laser cannons, versus the 2 light cannons the original had, aand it also has a Photon Torpedo launcher in front of the cockpit. Also, it has a hyperdrive, allowing it to fly from planet to planet without the need of a hyperspace ring. The ship's astromech droid is an R3 unit called RC-13. Trivia Ryan Ferran and Kayla Johansen are Shadow32951's characters in the Halo vs Star Wars forum. The Phoenix's Apprentice is based off the Azure Angel, a ship from Star Wars. Category:Characters